Objective: 1. To investigate the effects, both in vivo and in culture of cancer chemotherapeutic agents on human granulopoietic precursor cells from bone marrow and peripheral blood, using clonal cell culture techniques. 2. To develop a reliable clonal cell culture assay for human acute leukemia cells using modifications of a double agar layer cell culture technique.